Skys Fall Down
by Trulie Hope
Summary: Without warning, the sky turned gray with shell fire-an attack no one suscpected. The worlds of two teens are turned upsidedown in seconds. What will it take to survie this hell? Stength, smarts, sacrafice...love? Chapter 5 (the real one) is now up!
1. Darkening Skys

__

They say that what you mock, will surely overtake you.

And you become a monster, so the monster will not break you.

****

Skys Fall Down

__

By: Trulie Hope

****

Chapter One

**__**

Author's note: It's been a really long time, hasn't it? Many, many sorries about that. The good news here is I'm halfway through writing chapter five. The bad news is I won't be able to post it until I'm satisfied with the rest of my chapters up until that point. Not to worry, I'm out of school now and have been working at a fairly rapid rate. I can probably fix a chapter a day, meaning the newest chapter should be out this Friday, excluding any hindrances. I appreciate all your patience and support (even thought I think this is one of my inferior stories) and complements, of course. So I will continue writing!! Bare with me, PLEASE!!

P.S.: I'm looking of a BETA READER (someone to edit my work so I don't have to go back and revise it latter *sweat drop*) for this and my other stories. If your interested please let me know! It would be a huge help and motive me to get things out faster! Tell me in a review or via e-mail: pikogio@yahoo.com

It had started a lovely autumn day, over cast yet not too cold. The majority of the town was out in force, enjoying the temperate weather. Children ran and played, their laughter echoing down the streets as parents looked on with pride. Young and old couples strolled hand and hand down tree lined paths, perfectly content with the moment. There was nothing about the weather or atmosphere of the small town that would hint at the events soon to come

The sky burst open with a deafening explosion. BANG. BANG. BANG. Mortar shells, or some similar type of weapon, rained down as airplanes tore through the clear skies with their deadly burdens. None of the residents had time to identify the falling objects, they were too concerned with the damage they caused. Huge holes appeared devouring buildings, vehicles, and people in a shower of rubble. Smoke obscured the sun, plunging the town and all its occupants into a night-like darkness. Flashes of sparks appeared periodically, lighting the sky with fireworks before shattering into millions of lethal pieces.

Everything was chaos. People ran hysterically in every direction, pushing and shoving in an attempt to find asylum. Horrible noise echoed: cries of pain, cries of despair, frantic cars honking, and sirens. Heavy smoke and the hard bit of metal filled the air with obtrusive scents.

"Li-kun, what's happening?!" 

A pair of teenagers caught in the upheaval, a girl with auburn hair and a boy with messy brown, were huddled beneath the overhand of a building amid the frantic crowds. They watched in horror as familiar faces rushed by, marred with injury and blood. This was the lowest point of humanity, neighbors fled in fear without thought of those around them. 

Another explosion echoed through the air, much closer than any of the pervious bombardments. The girl gave a small cry and dove into a nearby alley, dragging the boy with her. They tumbled behind a garbage can, tangled in each others' limbs as they crouched there tensely. A shower of sharp stones rained down, denting the metal can they hid behind and burning any uncovered skin.

"I don't know, Kinomoto," he admitted, untangling himself from her and examining his newly acquired wounds. "Are you hurt?" She climbed to her feet beside him and shook her head. "Good, we need to get some place safe."

Sakura nodded and winced, covering her face as another shower of metal rained down on them. 

They dashed into the street amid the frantic crowds. The air was thick with dust, making Syaoran's eyes water. His companion took a deep breath that came out as a rasping couch. "Don't breathe the air, stupid," he hissed, pulling off his light jacket and tossing it to her. She pressed her face into it, breathing deeply.

"Thanks," Sakura weakly, stumbling to walk by his side again. She took a step foreword then froze, a horrified look flashing across her face. "Onii-chan! Li-kun, Touya's still at home!" and she bolted in the opposite direction without a second word or thought.

She was gone before he could do a thing. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, shoving through the crowd. Soon, he lost his companion's slight form in the crowd, but he knew where she was headed: her home. Glancing to the right, Syaoran saw a large amount of angry smoke billowing from a spot less than half a mile away. That was the district where this attack had begun, the district where, unfortunately, her home was located.

The Chinese youth scowled. He didn't have to go after her, she wasn't his responsibility. That damn girl got into too much trouble, running off randomly whenever her emotions got the better of her. She felt too much, loved those around her with all she was; it would be her downfall some day. But that was what made her who she was, her ability to love selflessly was what the brown haired youth like most about her. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to leave her alone under such circumstances. 

Syaoran thought back to moments early when the planes dropped the first bombs. Her eyes had been filled with fear but she'd struggled valiantly to hide it behind her determination. She would die if left on her own or face a fate worse than death at the hands of the ground troops that would be coming soon. The thought made him shudder. No, he wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not her. 

The boy exhaled deeply, taking a minute to gather his wits. Frantic people pushed by him without regard, the sounds around him were overwhelming. _Sakura._ He focused his thoughts on his goal and sprinted in the direction of her house.

Nothing was familiar. The street he ran down didn't resemble anything he'd ever seen. Piles of rubble stood where familiar buildings and landmarks had been… this wasn't the town he remembered so fondly. The longer he ran, the fewer living people he encountered. Slumped bodies lined the now nearly empty streets and the fighter grew closer at hand, the air stunk of sulfur.

A half-bent pole marked the crossing of two non-existent streets. Syaoran rounded the corner with newfound strength. Her house used to lie on this street, halfway down. That meant she would be there too, if nothing else had happened... He pushed the thought from his mind and sure enough, he saw her figure standing motionless in front of the…

Oh God. Her house no longer stood where it should have, a huge heap of junk heap surrounding a deep hole was there instead. It was impossible. The brick walls and shrubbery, high walls and windows, there was no trace of anything. Not even a plank of wood was left whole in the mess. A bomb had found its mark.

Slowly he approached her and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura's eyes were so large they took up most of her head. They didn't blink, just starred at the mess of what used to be her home. She jumped at his touch and turned around to face him, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"We need to find some place safe." 

She shook her head violently. "He could still be alive! Li-kun, we have to look!!"

He knew that was impossible. If the initial blast hadn't killed Touya, her brother would have been crushed beneath the weight of the rubble. The thought made him cringe, he couldn't meet her eyes. "Kinomoto, no one could have survived that."

"No…" The tears started to fall, leaving clean streaks on her dirty face. "No, no, no… he's alive! He is! He can't die, Li-kun, it's impossible. I need him here!" She pulled away from him and stumbled towards the wreckage. Her shaking feet didn't her far and she collapsed to her knees, her voice a whisper. "We just have to find him! He's here!!"

Syaoran walked towards her and knelt next to her, taking her shoulders in his hands. This was still and dangerous place to be, because of the affects of the bombings like gas leaks and explosions. They had to get some place safe, pushing luck at this point wasn't wise. The girl didn't acknowledge his presence, just continued to stare forward at the wreckage. Suddenly, she began struggling desperately against his hold, attempting to get towards the rubble and babbling incoherently.

"Kinomoto! Kinomoto! Look at me, damn it! Sakura!"

All his attempts to get her attention failed and he was desperate. With resolve, he did something he never thought he'd do. He hit her across the face. Hard.

His blow sent her reeling backwards, but she caught her weight with her hands. The words stopped pouring from her mouth and she looked up at him, blinking.

"He is dead," he told her, his voice harsher than he had intended. "Touya is dead, and you will be too if you don't pull yourself together. There is nothing left for you here, understand?"

She didn't reply, just stood starring at him with those overly wide eyes.

"Understand?" he repeated, raising his tone.

"H…hai," she choked out. 

Nodding in approval, he allowed his tone to soften. "It's still dangerous to be here. Come on, we need to…" A huge explosion cut off the rest of his sentence. It felt like the blast had occurred right overhead, Syaoran hadn't even heard the damn plane. Unimaginable heat filled the air so hot it felt like it would bake him alive and leave nothing but a pile of ashes. He covered his head and hit the ground, burying his face in his hands. A fine sprinkle of something warm rained down on his back and exposed arms, stinging. Rolling again to his feet, he brushed it off.

The boy looked over the extent of his injuries, noted how the mysterious power had turned his skin red and made it itch. Aside from that, however, he'd escaped with nothing more than a few cuts and scrapes. 

"Kinomoto," he called out to his companion. No reply. He tried again, scanning the ground around him. Finally, his eyes spied a limp body three yards away. His blood ran cold. No.

He rushed to her side, tripping over his feet as he raced to feel her pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. Sakura was alive, that was enough information to calm his beating heart. The next step was to access her condition.

Looking her over, he noticed shell powder coating her as well, but that was the least extend of her injuries. There was a horrible looking gash just above her eye, deep and spewing a steady stream of blood that threaten to run over her closed eyes. Her body was covered with burns and scratched in addition, many of them looking quite serious. However, it was the cut that concerned him the most, the injury could lead to a concussion. 

She needed medical help and they both need protection; a safe place to rest and clean water. The Japanese Self Defense Force should be coming soon, any time now, to offer their assistance as long as the troops didn't run into any resistance. He didn't want to wait that long, though. The girl at his side could easily bleed to death before that happened. Never mind the consequences of the injury… 

Scooping her easily into his arms, he did his best to clean the blood from her face and stop its flow using a ripped piece of cloth as a makeshift bandage. Syaoran sighed, pressing his finger to her pulse again. She was strong, despite what he often told her, and she **_would_** make it through this. And if he was wrong… he didn't want to think what he'd do if he was wrong.

He launched to his feet, carefully clutching Sakura to his chest to avoid aggravating her injury further, and jogged back towards the center of town. If he couldn't find anyone to help, there was a possibility that he could salvage something of use from the wreckage of the business district that could be of use. 

As Syaoran turned a corner, he felt a glimmer of hope. A group of soldiers were walking down the street ahead of him. From this distance, he couldn't make out their uniforms, only that they were a drab grey. They looked generic and there was no reason why they shouldn't be friendly. Still…

Something held him back and he stopped in the shadows. A woman was running towards the group of four, her face and hands bloodied and a crying bundle clasped in her arms. She dropped to her knees in front of the men, begging for help. The man in the middle just smirked, pulled a hand-gun from his belt and…

BANG. Flinching, he turned his eyes away from the sight he had just witnessed. A bitter taste rose in his throat and he stumbled forward, setting Sakura down inside a ruined shop before stumbling to his knees in the alley and retching receptively. He wiped his mouth and sucked in deep breath after deep breath, trying to erase the scene from his memory.

Those men were the enemy, obviously, and they were coming this way. He fought down the urge to panic- there had to be some way to escape. Returning to the store, he kneeled beside Sakura and considered his options carefully. Running back the way they'd come could be an option, but that would put them in danger of shells as well other soldiers. But there was no other way, unless…

The Sakura Cards. He turned towards his unconscious companion, opening the small backpack she had been carrying. Set carefully inside, among other items, were a thick stack of tarot-like cards. Would this work? Could he use them? This had to work, or else they were both dead.

It took a few minutes of flipping through the deck before he found the card he was looking for, fly. Placing the remaining ones back inside the bag, he held the card in front of him and concentrated, all but begging it to work. "Come to my aid, Sakura Card," he muttered.

Amazingly, and glowed and the spirit spoke. "You are not my mistress," it replied, looking him over and identifying him. "Li-sama, where is my mistress?"

"Your mistress is in trouble, she needs your help," he said frantically, gesturing to the unconscious Card Mistress in his arms.

The card frowned before bursting from its confides, resting before him in the form of a large bird. "What do you want me to do, Li-sama?"

"Please, take us to some place safe, some place away from here," he requested, gather the unconscious girl once again into his arms.

Seconds later they were both born upwards into the murky sky. Syaoran looked down at the smoldering city and had to bit back the sick feeling in his stomach. He held the girl closer to him, feeling the comfort of her warmth rush through his body. The card bore them away from the destruction and death, hopefully to a place where they could take refuge, if only for the moment.  


-TBC

pikogio@yahoo.com


	2. accepting

AN: You'll be happy to know that I'll continue this regardless of reviews, because I've really gotten into writing this. A little background that might be helpful, take what you want from it:  
  
Just before the start of WWII Japan was looking for a way to expand their empire and decided China was their best bet. The Japanese army invaded China, taking over with so much brutality that some historians know it as the second holocaust with hundreds of thousands, possibly millions of civilian deaths that were absolutely horrifying. To this day, nothing has been done to patch up this incident and the two countries are still on dangerous terms with each other.  
  
Thanks to…  
  
*-*:hopefully this will help with your question.  
  
Confused_Magenta: and you thought the last one was sad…  
  
Philomea: Here's the next chpt!  
  
Twos: Thanks, here's the next one!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They say that what you mock, will surely overtake you.  
  
And you become a monster, so the monster will not break you.  
  
Skys Fall Down  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter….  
  
Seconds later they were both born upwards into the murky sky. Away from the destruction and death, to a place where they could take refuge and hopefully figure out what was happening.  
  
***Now****  
  
Syaoran's hope was dashed as the card holding them up took a violent dip then stooped into a very steep dive, heading for the blur of trees below them that was the park. Glancing up, he noticed the spirit's image began to flicker violently. It couldn't sustain it's self without Sakura's help…  
  
Ten feet from the ground, the spirit had no choice but to release the two card captors and return to it's card form. He felt the pull of gravity and readied himself for impact, clutching Sakura protectively to his chest. With a thump and moan he hit the ground and tumbled to reduce the impact.  
  
He rolled, carefully controlling his motions so he would squish the girl he still held. Then a large concrete something stopped him completely and he gently laid Sakura down before getting to his feet.  
  
Every muscle in him ached from the fall, but nothing seemed to be broken. He looked to his companion next. She was still unconscious, but seemed to be stirring a little from the pain of her injuries. Sakura needed medical attention, but that was impossible. Shells still exploded overhead and the faint screams could still be heard. Where they safe here? He would have to trust fate in this matter, for now.  
  
They had landed in a tree dense area in the middle of the park, so dense in fact that nothing could be seen around them but trees. That was a good thing, if they couldn't see out chances were people couldn't see in.  
  
His attention was pulled back to the debilitated figure when she let out a small moan. Something would have to be done about her burns and those horrible looking gashes. If only…  
  
Glancing around the clearing, he almost laughed at his stupidity. The thing that his stopped his rolling had been a drinking fountain. Sighing, he ripped off a piece of shirt and dunked it in the cold stream of water that emerged from the fountain, sat next to her, and moved her head carefully onto his lap. Then he dabbed the wet cloth gently around her face, removing the caked on dirt and blood.  
  
Sakura suddenly yelped in pain and her green eyes shot open, meeting with Syaoran's brown. She blinked, her eyes curiously as she examined her surroundings and a hand instinctively went to her face. At the exact moment her hand came in contact with her raw, burnt face a huge explosion was heard overhead and her face contorted with pain and grief.  
  
A small cry escaped her throat and she lurched to her feet, eyes darting every which way. Without a word or even a glance at Syaoran, she ran off somewhere into the trees.  
  
She ran for a few more feet, then collapsed beside a large evergreen. She felt numb inside; that was the only way to describe the way she was feeling now. Everything was ice.  
  
No, Touya wasn't dead, her house wasn't a hole in the ground, her face wasn't covered with painful burns. The distant screaming that drifted in on the breeze? Not real. The explosions of light and sounds were just imaginary. This was all just a bad dream. Any second now she would wake- up in tears to find her brother beside her bed calling her a monster. Any second…  
  
But that second lasted a lifetime.  
  
Sakura starred into the trees in front of her, willing it all away, willing herself into unfeeling bliss. She heard hesitant steps behind her, but that didn't pull her from her reserve. Maybe it was a solider who would shoot and kill her, then she could wake-up…  
  
"Kin… Sakura?" Syaoran's voice wondered quietly, but even that failed to catch her attention.  
  
His steps were coming closer and he knelt down in front of her, looking straight into her eyes with genuine concern. "Sakura, are… you alright?"  
  
His face, it was covered in bruises and gashes and dirt and blood. Tattered clothes, dirty everywhere, everything about him was proof that this wasn't a dream and it was real. But that wasn't right.  
  
"No!" Her reply was so sudden, so forceful that it made him jump back in surprise. Sakura kept looking at him, waiting for the image to waver into something normal, anything but this. When it didn't happen, she shook her head violently to aid the process. "It's just a dream, just a dream." Over and over she repeated that line to herself, trying with all her might to make it true. "Just a dream… just a dream…"  
  
There were arms around her suddenly, something she hadn't expected, and she was being rocked gently back and forth. The feeling was so foreign that she pushed back, only to look up into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"Li-kun, tell me." She begged, noting distantly that his hands were still on her shoulders. "Please, tell me, this isn't real… everything's going to be alright… please."  
  
His eyes held an emotion she'd never seen before. And it was one she couldn't place, somewhere between pity and guilt, a very strange combination- especially for him.  
  
Syaoran licked his lips and said slowly, "I'm sorry Sakura, it is real."  
  
That wasn't what she had wanted to hear. Her hands flew to her ears as she subconsciously tried to block out that sentence. "No. No, no, no, no, no…"  
  
"Sakura, listen." His hold on her shoulders tightened.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"Is dead."  
  
She shook her head again, trying to pull away from him. "No, he's not."  
  
"Yes. Your brother is dead."  
  
"No, it can't be…"  
  
His brows narrowed, anger and frustration starting to seep into his expression. "Yes. Your house was bombed. You saw it. He is dead. Touya is dead, Sakura. Accept the fact and get on with things!!!"  
  
She blinked. Once, twice, then tears started to gather in her eyes. "I don't believe you." She whispered, glaring at him then raising her voice to repeat the sentence. "I don't…!"  
  
Syaoran clamped his hand over her mouth and listened carefully. Footsteps, many footsteps, were coming towards them and there was a dry scraping as if something was being drug along. It could be more survivors, or it could be soldiers. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to be here when they arrived.  
  
He got up and pulled Sakura to her feet, his hand still clamped over her mouth. "People are coming this way." He whispered, "We need to hide." There really was no where to hide- the trees were tall but evenly spaced and if they ran those people would ultimately catch up with them. It looked as though the only way to go was up.  
  
With much difficulty, the two Card Captors managed to scramble onto a high tree branch where they would not be seen. They sat side by side, Syaoran at the base of the branch and Sakura a little farther out on the limb, listened cautiously to the approaching footsteps. Voices soon joined the steps, haughty male voices speaking in… Chinese?  
  
Syaoran noticed his native language and blinked. What was going on?  
  
The men entered the area below the tree. It was group of around ten and they were all dressed in military attire, carrying large guns at their side.  
  
"All's clear." Announced the man at the front, "Bring them through."  
  
Them?  
  
Two of the men retreated back into the forest, returning only seconds later pulling something heavy behind them. Syaoran saw the men first, then the edges of the tarp they were pulling, then…  
  
A sick feeling rose in his stomach and he swallowed the bile that was climbing up his throat. The tarp was burdened down with at least twenty badly mangled bodies, all lying on top of one and other.  
  
His gaze immediately flew to Sakura. She looked sick, her face contorted with horror. Her eyes were still fixed on the tarp below, she couldn't look away,  
  
Syaoran grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him in one quick motion, hoping the men below wouldn't notice. She buried her head in his chest, grabbing fist-fulls of fabric. With one hand around her back and the other resting on her head, he watched the scene below with growing appallment.  
  
"Why did you stop? These were supposed to go in the lake." One of the men towards the front of the group called.  
  
The one pulling the tarp shrugged, "I don't see a lake, do you? This is a lot more work than needs to be done. We'll just leave them here, no one will know or care for that matter."  
  
The others agreed and the burden was dropped. They were about to head back the way they came when a call of, "Well what do we have here?" was heard.  
  
One of the men, who appeared to be the leader of the group, had bent to pick something up from the ground and straightened, holding something pinks from it's straps.  
  
Sakura's backpack!!  
  
"I wonder where this came from?" The man wondered, opening it up and going through it. He found nothing of much interest, except for a stack of strange looking papers…  
  
Syaoran all but swore when he realized what they were. The man had found the Cards!  
  
"What are these? Interesting, might be worth some money." He pocketed them and tossed the backpack onto the pile of bodies. "Let's be going." Just as quickly as they came, the men left.  
  
For minutes after their footsteps had disappeared, Syaoran listen carefully for any sign that they might be coming back. He heard none an proceed to shake Sakura, who was still frozen in the same position.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She looked up, still holding onto the front of his shirt, "Li-kun, the bodies…" Her voice was shaking and her eyes filled with fear.  
  
"I know, we need to get away from here." He told her gently, helping her drop from the tree and following shortly after.  
  
"Li-kun…" Sakura's voice wavered dangerously as she pointed a shaking finger at the pile. "L…look…"  
  
"What?" The last thing he wanted to do was look at the heap of badly mutilated bodies, but as he forced his eyes in the direction, he saw her point. To his horror, a face became familiar to him, than another, than another. At least seven people he had known from school were now lying dead in this pile.  
  
Sakura sobbed and knelt beside the pile, her gaze fixed on a certain corpse. "Rika-chan…" Then she looked to another and started to cry harder, naming the friends. Suddenly, she lurched to her feet and stumbled a few steps, her hands covering her mouth, before falling to her knees and vomiting.  
  
Syaoran followed and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. She was now engulfed in tears, her body shaking from her sobs. He pulled her to her feet and let her cry into his shoulder until she was able to control herself a bit.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
She nodded before glancing back again at the pile and then following him off into the trees.  
  
It was getting dark out, and not just because of the obscured sky. Night was coming and the fatigue of the day was beginning to wear down on them. Syaoran didn't feel comfortable on the ground, in plain sight, so he suggested they climb into a tree where it would be harder to spot them. Sakura nodded, although she could have cared less. Her eyes were red from crying and her voice cracked, all she wanted was to go to sleep and, with any luck, never wake up again.  
  
They climbed up to a safe height and Sakura was asleep within minutes. She unconsciously leaned back onto Syaoran's chest in sleep and soon shifted her weight so she was resting directly on him.  
  
The Chinese boy didn't sleep that night. Thoughts of the horrors of that day filled his head and wouldn't leave him at peace, so he turned his attention to the girl sleeping onto of him. Sighing, he brushed a strand of dirty hair from her face and wrapped his arms around her so she would fall off the branch she was barley perched on. It wasn't fair, what did she do to deserve this? Everything she knew was dead or destroyed, what was left? Well, one thing was for sure. Syaoran wouldn't be letting anyone hurt her, not now, not ever.  
  
-TBC-  
  
pikogio@yahoo.com 


	3. This is no dream

*Just because I'm not waiting for a certain amount of reviews before posting, doesn't mean don't review. Sorry it I scared anyone off. Also, if anyone can give me some info regarding the Japanese Defense Force and what they can/ can't do, I'd really appreciate it…*  
  
Tomorrow is Memorial Day. Remember to put in a thought for those lost on September 11th and all those who still fight. And pray that nothing more will happen… United we Stand- God Bless the USA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Skys Fall Down  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
A thin ray of sunlight hit her eyes, irritating the girl enough to bring her out of the confines of sleep. It must be the weekend, she reasoned, which was why Kero wasn't screaming at her to wake-up so she wouldn't be late for school. But was strange that he hadn't waken her up yet for food. Sakura decided to forget about it, sighing as she snuggled further into her pillows.  
  
Only to realize with a start that it was moving softly, up and down, and the bed below her was hard and ruff. Her eyes opened in shock. She found herself looking up at sunlight streaming through the green leaves of a tree. Tree?  
  
Whatever it was that was supporting her from behind shifted and some of the warmth left her. Sakura glanced behind and was surprised to see Syaoran.  
  
"Your awake." He observed, stretching and barely covering a yawn. His eyes were baggy and blood-shot, it looked as though he hadn't slept all night.  
  
"Li-kun, what are…"  
  
He signaled for her to be quiet. "Just wait a few seconds, it will come back to you…"  
  
Curiously, she fell silent. But he was right. Only seconds later, the memories of the previous day's events hit her.  
  
The sky, lit up like it was New Year's Eve. People screaming in panic and pain, chaos, running everywhere. She recalled running towards her home, determined to find her Onii-chan, but instead…  
  
Her house had been destroyed, by a bomb. And Li-kun was right; no one could have survived that attack, her brother Touya was undoubtedly dead. It was so hard to accept the fact, it was impossible for her to live without waking up to his insults and jokes. Impossible…  
  
And then there had been the bodies. That encounter seemed surreal too, but it wasn't. At least… no, she couldn't say the number. People she had carried deeply about were now gone from her life forever… Her thoughts strayed to other people. Where was Tomoyo-chan and her mother? Were they alright? Her father? Kero-chan? Was he killed in the bombing too? She wanted to cry, for all things lost already and for those in her future, but she stopped herself when she thought of Li-kun sitting next to her. The Chinese boy already thought she was weak, she wasn't going to further his assumptions by crying.  
  
Syaoran noticed Sakura was watching him and blushed slightly, "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
"The bombing stopped late last night and I'm nearly positive the ground troops moved onto the next town shortly after. We should be safe here, for now."  
  
"What now?" She wondered, trying desperately to keep the forlorn tone from her voice.  
  
"We should probably head back into town to see how… well, just to see. Plus, I'm hungry and we need to find enough food and such to sustain us until help comes."  
  
Sakura agreed, though a bit reluctantly, and they climbed from the tree. The pair walked silently through the park, following a path they had taken many times as children. When the edge of the town came into view, they were both shocked. It wasn't a town, only a pile of smother ruins. No person, alive at least, could be seen. The streets were all but deserted and anything that hadn't been bombed was destroyed from the ground.  
  
"Li-kun, I want… I want to see my house."  
  
He could have asked why, but he didn't ask the question and only nodded his head. They walked the streets, seeing only more destruction and nothing that even slightly resembled the town they used to know. Her neighborhood then came into view.  
  
Sakura walked over to the rubble that was her home and looked it over, her face all but emotionless. Suddenly, a ray of hope passed over her features. She had felt a very familiar, yet very, very weak aura. "Kero-chan!!" She exclaimed, turning to face Syaoran. He only shook his head sadly, there was no way anything could have survived that and it was heart breaking to see her hoping so deeply for something impossible.  
  
"No Li-kun, I can feel him, his aura!!" She exclaimed, running into the rubble. "He's here, he's alive!"  
  
Now that was dangerous. What if the stones were to shift under her? She could fall and be hurt, killed even. The last thing this town needed was more death… "Sakura, stop!" He exclaimed, running after her and grabbing her around the waist to keep her from moving further when he caught up. Turning her around so she was looking directly at him, he said very seriously, "Sakura, I know you want to believe that the stuffed animal is still alive, but it's impossible. You're causing yourself more pain, and the wreckage isn't safe."  
  
"I'm not fooling myself, I can feel his aura! Just try, Li-kun, try to find it."  
  
He agreed slowly, closed his eyes and scanned the area, not expecting to find anything. His eyes shoot open in amazement. The aura was very faint, but it was there.  
  
Sakura was watching him seriously, "You felt it, didn't you?" She wondered and he nodded.  
  
Without another word, she pulled away from him and began searching for the feeling. Syaoran reluctantly followed.  
  
He was examining an area a few feet away when an anguished scream made his head perk up. Looking over, he saw Sakura kneeling next to a patch of stone.  
  
"Sakura! What…" His voice trailed off when he got closer and saw exactly what had caused her distress. A rock had been rolled away, exposing a pale white hand that could only belong too… Syaoran sucked in a breath and looked away. He gained his composure seconds later and his thoughts flew to Sakura. Ready to comfort her, he turned around but was shocked to see her not bent over in tears. In fact, she wasn't crying at all and she was slowly moving rocks and large pieces of rubble, uncovering the body.  
  
Syaoran knelt beside her, silently helping her with gruesome task. The rocks soon gave way to pale flesh and dirty, tatter clothing. His eyes had been opened; Sakura closed them gently and drew a hand lovingly through her brother's hair.  
  
It was then that Syaoran noticed something strange about the appearance of the corpse. Touya's left hand was clenched and curled towards his body, as if protection something. And from that area came a very slight aura…  
  
The hand was cold and hard to open, but hope of finding something alive fueled the effort. Resting inside was the small, yellow form of Kero. "Sakura…"  
  
Nothing had been said for nearly fifteen minutes and the sudden noise caused her head to jerk up from where it had been focused on her brother. Once he had her attention, Syaoran pointed to what he had discovered and Sakura was on her knees next to the small animal in seconds.  
  
"Kero-chan, can you hear me?" She wondered, gently lifting the guardian to her face. He didn't reply, but the steady rise and fall of his chest assured the two that he was alive. Sakura then handed Kero carefully to Syaoran, reaching into her pocket and then freezing. "The cards!"  
  
Sadly, he shook his head. "They were in your backpack. The soldiers found them and took them. They thought they would be worth something." Yet another blow to her…  
  
"Not all of them." She replied, pulling a single card from her pocket, Float. "I was using this to clean my room the morning before all this happened. I guess it was a good thing…" Calling out the spirit, she ordered, "Float Card, move Touya's body onto the lawn over there."  
  
Both Card Captors watched as the card solemnly obeyed, lifting the form off the ground, over their heads, and setting it onto the ground a few feet away. After finishing it's task, it returned to it's card form and slipped back into Sakura's pocket.  
  
She, however, was immobile. Starring once again at the body as tears filled her eyes. Sakura ran three steps then fell to the ground, crying openly. "Touya…" She sobbed her brother's name, before turning her eyes skyward, "Please, God, send him back to me!" She pleaded, "Don't take him away, I need him… Onii-chan…Whatever I did to deserve this, I'm sorry… please, don't punish him, bring him back… I'm sorry…"  
  
Syaoran could only stand so much. It was to painful to see her like that, too painful to see her want something so bad but to know it would never be granted. He set down Kero and jogged to her, wrapping his arms around her. She glanced up with him, her eyes hurt and pain filled, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" He wondered, trying to keep his voice soothing.  
  
"For all the horrible things I did." She replied, sobbing again, "Because of that, my Onii-chan is dead…"  
  
"Sakura… it's not your fault."  
  
But if she did hear his last comment, she did respond. Once again, she was fell into hopeless tears.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
"Li-kun, thank you for helping me." Sakura said softly, standing before the upturned dirt and the rugged cross the marked her brother's grave. After a while, her tears had quieted and they began digging a grave underneath a nearby tree. When the whole was deep enough, they used the float card once again to move the body and with a few words, Syaoran had filled the hole and made two boards into a make-shift grave marker. Two tears now made their way down her already raw cheeks and fell to the ground as she bowed her head.  
  
Syaoran hesitated slightly before putting an arm gently around her shoulders, "Sakura, please call me Syaoran."  
  
She smiled slightly through her grief and nodded, her eyes still fixed on the mound of dirt at her feet.  
  
He released her shoulder and took a few steps back, "I'll leave you alone for a little while." He said softly, "I'm going to look for some food and fresh water. Syaoran hesitated before adding, "I'll be close-by if you need anything."  
  
"Thank-you, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Hearing his name from her mouth was defiantly strange, be he didn't have time to concentrate on that. He was worried for her, and he only hoped that things would turn out okay in the end. Although he didn't know how that could be possible.  
  
With a last glance at the solemn figure of Sakura, Syaoran turned a corner in search of food.  
  
-TBC- Comments appreciated: pikogio@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

*Some people think this was too sad- well it's supposed to be depressing. But, because you asked, I'm going to try to work in a 'happy' part, but it won't… just read to find out…The next chapter out will be the last one.*  
  
1 Skys Fall Down  
  
1.1 Chapter Three  
  
It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Yet it was. Her brother, the person that had teased and tormented her for years, the same one who had been so overprotective, the one she thought was invincible, that same person was now lying under the cold dirt at her feet.  
  
Sakura took a seat next to the grave, resting her head in her hands and letting memories flow over her mind.  
  
'Onii-chan, onii-chan help me! There's a monster in m room!!'  
  
'There's no monster in your room.'  
  
'how do you know?'  
  
'What kind of a monster would be stupid enough to be in a room with a monster like you? Monsters don't like other monsters, after all. And you're the scariest monster I've ever seen..  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A five year old Sakura sat alone in her bed, knees drawn up to her chin. She was rocking back and forth, listening to pouring rain outside. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky and she squealed in fright. Jumping to her feet, Sakura fled from her room and ran out into the hall. Downstairs, a light was on and the t.v. was playing softly.  
  
She walked cautiously downstairs and glanced into the living room. Touya was sitting on the couch, watching a news broadcast of the storm.  
  
"Onii-chan?" She wondered quietly, walking into the room, "When will Otou-san (spelling- sorry) be home?"  
  
He took his gaze from the t.v. and glanced back at her, "What's the monster doing up this late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, the storm wouldn't let me." She admitted, flinching as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.  
  
Smiling, her brother patted the couch beside him and Sakura climbed up onto it. "There's nothing to be afraid of monster. It's just flashing lights, noise, and water." He comforted, wrapping an arm around her in a hug. Sakura laid her head down on her brother's chest. "You don't need to be afraid, I'll protect you."  
  
  
  
She smiled, remembering that night. It had been one of the worst storms in Tomeda's history, a near hurricane, and Touya had called it a bunch of flashing lights and noise. It was true, he had always been there to protect her. From the time Syaoran had tried to beat her up so he could take the cards to when she was capturing the mirror card. And a thousand other times She remembered when they were younger how he would talk about seeing ghosts and how it had scared her. When she thought back on it, the only reason it had scared her so much was because she could feel them, but couldn't see them. But if ghosts were real…  
  
"Touya, I know you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you that…" Sakura felt a presence around her suddenly. Almost like an aura, but different… She immediately identified it as a ghost… her brother. "Touya!!" The presence enveloped her and the tears she thought were all gone came again. "I love you, Touya…"  
  
Anyone who had the gift of seeing the dead would have seen a tall, dark haired man, radiating light, holding a brown haired girl, his beloved monster…  
  
**********  
  
For half an hour Syaoran had been wandering the deserted streets, looking for anything salvageable. So far, he had found nothing. Those men, whoever they were, had done a very good job if cleaning everything out. All the building that had remained standing had been looted and completely destroy, the water mains were broken, somehow that had even managed to knock out all the electricity. The last was probably a good thing, at least there wasn't a fire hazard…  
  
He was crawling carefully out of a glass front of a store when footsteps made him stop. Actually, it was two pairs of footsteps, clad in heavy boots. That fact sent off alarms in his head and he ducked back into the safety of the building.  
  
Confirming his suspicions, two men dressed in military attire came strolling by, guns cradled in on arm and extra strings of ammunitions slung over their shoulders. They had left, so why were they back? An urgent thought suddenly struck him, Sakura!  
  
Syaoran quickly retraced his steps back through the building, hoping he'd be able to catch her in time.  
  
***********  
  
Sakura had been lost too deep in thought to even notice the other presence before it was too late. A crunch of rubble altered her that someone else was here, but she suspected it was Syaoran. He understood she needed to be alone right now, he was probably just checking up on her. Just the same, she decided to glance over and smile to assure him she was alright. But it wasn't Syaoran standing there, but a strange man.  
  
Her breath froze, air literally caught in her throat. Sakura didn't know her heart could be that fast and she was almost sure it would break out of her chest. She was alone, if only Syaoran were here…  
  
Syaoran… It's time I learned how to take care of myself. If Syaoran- kun were here, what would he do? That was simple, analyze the situation carefully and quickly. That man seems to be a solider, he had an automatic rifle as well as hand gun. He's nearly three times my size yet he doesn't seem to be in very good shape, meaning… he wouldn't be able to move all that fast. There!  
  
She could run. If she did it quickly she might catch him by surprise. That was the plan… Sakura only prayed he would give chase before turning to his rifle.  
  
Convince him you're frightened.? She coached herself, starring into the man's cold eyes and allowing her fear to show in hers.  
  
Anticipate his next move… He began to walk slowly, taking his time in reaching her. He was buying her act, his eyes showed it. Cold superiority overflowed from him, excitement at the find, and… lust. Sakura noticed the way he was looking at her and nearly lost her repose. this has to work…  
  
He had only taken two steps towards her so far. A smirk was on his face and was crooning words of assurance to her in his language, but the lustful glint still remained. Yet, he was still clueless to her plan.  
  
Get ready. She prompted herself, careful to keep her emotions from wavering, And… go!  
  
Sakura took of in the other direction, running with all the speed she could muster. It took the man a few precious seconds to realize what was happening. He blinked twice and gave chase, cursing loudly in… Chinese?  
  
She recognized the man's choice word as one used by Syaoran when things didn't go quite right. But that would mean… did the Chinese invade her country? Why? She didn't have time to ponder that right now, she reminded herself, and turned all her attention back to escaping.  
  
Taking a sharp turn towards the business district, Sakura managed to lose the man momentarily behind a building, but he was still following. She then bolted down a side-street and continued to race down the adjacent street. He was still hidden from view; she couldn't tell how near he was…  
  
"Sakura!" Out of nowhere she was embraced, the action stopping her flee. Glancing up she saw Syaoran and briefly wondered what had happened to make him so emotional. But heavy footsteps and labored breathing brought her back into reality.  
  
She broke away from him comfortable embrace and grabbed his arm, pulling him in the other direction, "What are you…"  
  
"Run… solider coming…" She managed to choke out, desperately yanking his hand, "Please hurry!"  
  
Syaoran got the message and seconds later he was the one pulling her down the narrow rubble strewn street.  
  
An angry voice ran out and Sakura glanced back, the solider had entered the street they were on. Her gaze fell then to Syaoran, his face set in a familiar frown of determination. He noticed her gaze and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Everything would be okay…  
  
Suddenly, a small explosion sliced the air, the sound of a gun firing.  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran heard the bullet rip from the barrel and his thought were al for the girl running beside him. An alley was to the immediate right, thank Kami-san. Seconds seemed like hours as he yanked Sakura in front of him and shoved her into the alley, diving after her. She stumble and slid, but kept on her face and continued running. Unfortunately for him a sharp pain shot up his leg, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out as the limb gave out and he went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled, turning around and rushing back towards him.  
  
"No, run!" He instructed, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Even his death glare didn't waver her resolve as she pulled him to his feet, positions one of his arms over her shoulder and threading hers around his waste to support him.  
  
Their pace was slowed dramatically by his injury and it made Syaoran extremely angry to be the one keeping her in danger. His leg hurt more than was imaginable, the bullet still lodged between his flesh and bone. He collapsed onto the ground just as their stalker turned into the alley, unable to go any further.  
  
"Sakura, go!" He again demanded.  
  
She shook her head stubbornly, kneeling next to him and pulling up the cloth on his injured leg. Her gaze kept flashing from his wound to the advancing man as she tried frantically to find something that would make him better. "I told you, I won't leave you."  
  
The man had been a short, fat man with black eyes and dark-brown hair. His eyes… they scared him. Yes, Li Syaoran was scared… for his Sakura; the intended of those eyes was extremely sinister. Confirming his suspicions, the nearly exhausted man called out in Chinese, "I have found you, my darling. You should be glad that I am one who enjoys a chase."  
  
More frantic than ever, he turned again to her, "Damn it Sakura, run now!!"  
  
"I wont!"  
  
Syaoran distinguished threes sets of footsteps coming towards them. "We heard gun-shots, what happened?!" Demanded a younger soldier, coming up behind the first, flanked by tow others.  
  
"Look what I have caught." He smirked, "Nothing to be concerned with."  
  
Sakura understood nothing of the Chinese conversation and was confused by the angry glint that entered Syaoran's eyes. The man approached the pair, smirking, and Syaoran threw himself in front of Sakura. Ignoring the pain his leg was causing hi, he sent the man a third degree glare before growling in Chinese, "Stay away from her."  
  
The man looked lightly surprised, but smirked just the same, "Who might you be to order that of me?"  
  
Syaoran saw his chance; Kami-san was on his side toady, "Li XiaoLang, appointed leader of the Li-clan."  
  
The younger three were utterly shocked and bowed in respect to him. The man who was after Sakura, however, didn't seem convinced. "No one notified us you were here."  
  
"why would that make any difference?"  
  
Tightlipped, the man ignored the question and instead asked his own, "Who is the girl?"  
  
Friend wouldn't give her enough protection, sister was impossible. There was only one option, "My fiancée." Thank Kami-san Sakura doesn't understand…  
  
"You clan elders allow you to marry a Japanese girl?"  
  
"what my clan does and does not allow me to do is of no concern to you." He snapped, glaring again, "I wish to speak with you commanding officer."  
  
"Very well, Li-san." He replied with a sneer. There was something about the man Syaoran didn't like.  
  
He turned back to Sakura. Her green eyes were wide with hidden fear and her hands clutching the back of his sleeve. "They're Chinese." She observed.  
  
"Hai." He replied, switching back to Japanese.  
  
"Why are they…" he silenced her, placing hand to her lips. Both blushed.  
  
"Not now." He told her, "They're talking us back to their commanding officer."  
  
She winced, "Are we prisoners?"  
  
"No." She looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head. "Let's go." He struggled to his feet then stood shakily. Sakura, noticing his dilemma, rushed to his side to help. Syaoran was thankful for her kindness, it would mean he wouldn't have to worry about keeping her close by.  
  
The older man led the way, Sakura and the limping Syaoran behind him, and lastly the three soldiers. It was a five minute walk to the military jeep they boarded and a ten minute drive to the camp. It was highly fortified with layers of fence, barbed wire, and armed guard posts every few feet. Sakura scooted closer to him at the sight and tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
The jeep stopped outside of a long building and they were ushered from it. But of the four men that had arrived with them, only three of them entered the building. Where was the last man? Inside of the building it was dark and musty; all the windows were closed and it was void of furniture. Syaoran tensed instinctively, getting the feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
"Where is your general?" He demanded.  
  
The man smirked, "It doesn't take a general to deal with impostures."  
  
*********  
  
Sakura felt a pair of hands clutch her shoulders and drag her backwards, away from Syaoran. She watched in shock as the man drew his hand gun, cocking it and pointing it at Syaoran.  
  
Her mind was a mess of fear and confusion, it was no use. IT was like her hands and feet moved on her own accord as she kicked her captor in just the right spot and spun around, grabbing the first thing that meet her hands. Then everything seems to slow down as she turned back around, the automatic rifle in her hands, and saw the smirking solider ready to fire on Syaoran. Sakura's hand found the trigger and pulled it, instinctively shutting her eyes. Bullets flew threw the air with explosions of sound until the gun was empty of ammunition.  
  
Silence. Sakura's eyes flew open, as if she was awaking from a dream. The scene she saw horrified her; one, two, three men lying on the floor, pooling blood surrounding them. And in her hands… in her hands she held the gun that had done the damage, the very gun that had killed them. She had fired her, she had killed them, killed three people in cold blood…  
  
Shaking overtook her body and the weapon fell to the floor. She jumped back from it, wanting to close her eyes and block out the scene but unable to. This was not happening, this was not happening…  
  
***********  
  
"Sakura-chan, Sakura, please, talk to me." Syaoran begged, holding her shoulders and trying desperately to get her to at least look at him. She stood immobile and silent despite his attempts, her eyes still fixed on his chest. For the last half-hour she had been like that. "Sakura…"  
  
In response to the gun-fire, a hoard of generals had rushed into the building only to find three men dead and him embracing the shaking Sakura. This had been cleared as an accident and now all that was left to do was arrange for the trip back to Hong Kong.  
  
"I believe she's in shock, Li-san." One of the braver generals spoke- up. "We have excellent doctors with us, and I'm sure and injection wound help…"  
  
"You've done enough already, I assure you." Syaoran cut him off, his voice stone cold. He'd be damned if he would let Sakura out of his sight for just one second. Once again his attention was turned to her. She looked so pale.. it shocked and scared him to see her that way. Why her? It could have been anyone else, any other place… why?  
  
She had saved his life. If she hadn't done what she had done he would be dead right now and she would probably be in a worse situation. Yet the affect those actions would have on her psychologically… he wasn't sure but something told him that this was only the beginning. "We will be returning to Hong Kong."  
  
With a nod, the head of this mission sent two men running, "A flight shall be prepared immediately, Li-san." He answered, trying desperately to get back into the good grace of the future leader. Her tried in vain.  
  
Syaoran tried again to get Sakura's attention, but it was no use. He was torn between getting her attention and allowing her to stay in the unfeeling state she was in now. Sighing, he released her shoulders and slid his hand down her arm to grasp her hand. He led her gently after the men and towards the heli-pad.  
  
-TBC 


	5. Authors Note

Sorry people, I got lazy and posted a really bad, boring end 'cause I was getting sick of this story. But I've got my inspiration back. Please bare with me! 


	6. Safe Haven?

__

No, you're not dreaming. Pinch yourself and prove it. I have actually updated, after what must have been the longest pause in history, I am back!! And no, this is not the end. I've decided to take this story a little farther that I originally planned. You've been waiting for this, haven't you? So go on, read it!! Oh, and leave me a review, please, so I know people are reading this!! Thank-you much!!

****

Skys Fall Down

__

Chapter Five: Safe Haven

The buildings of the Li-clan manor loomed ahead of them and Syaoran allowed a sigh of relief to escape his throat. Although his concern for Sakura's well-being had blocked the majority of the pain from his wound on the flight over, it was coming back to him in sharp throbs as the bullet brushed against bone. He held Sakura closer to him, the girl made no move to acknowledge the touch, and cast a nervous glance over the military personnel accompanying them. The soldiers knew who he was and wouldn't dare harm him for fear of the consequences. Still, he wouldn't feel completely safe until he was behind the locked doors of his home.

"We're almost there, Sakura," he mummered to her, pulling her closer still and resting his chin atop his head. Syaoran sighed and listened to her breathing, counting each ragged breath. Somehow, concentrating on her pain helped him forget his. The girl was a mess of burns, bruises, and dried blood. He touched her cheek, gently tracing a deep cut up to her eyebrow. Her hands were tattered as well with broken, dirt-clogged nails and small lacerations lining her skin. Those same hands had grabbed at his to pull him along, comforted friends, captured cards, and, most recently, sent a room full of men to their final rest. 

The bastards deserved it, there was no doubt in Syaoran's mind about that. They had pushed her to it by destroying everything she held dear: her home, family, and friends. Besides, they would have killed him and done unspeakable things to her before she met the same fate. He owned her his life, but it came at a horrible price.

Sakura's innocence fled the second her finger pulled that trigger. The hands he held so tightly in his were stained with blood; literally with her own and figuratively with the lives she'd taken. It was shockingly amazing what a person was capable of when circumstances pushed them too hard. He'd never image Sakura would be able to take the life of another, yet those men had attempted to rob her of the only thing she'd had left and she'd reacted accordingly. Regardless, the girl in his arms would never be the same.

The black vehicle pulled to a stop near the front of the manor and the people surrounding the pair burst into action. A man sitting to Li's right opened the door and got out, standing attentively as he left the vehicle. The same man then reached inside with a hand, meaning to help Sakura out. Syaoran brushed him aside rudely, taking her cold hands himself and helping her out. He'd be damned if he allowed these accursed people to touch her again. Lastly came a second man, closing the door behind himself before taking his place to Sakura's left.

It was with a slight limp that Syaoran walked towards the grand front door, clutching the mute Japanese refuge to his side. Before he could reach the huge entrance, it flung open and Yelan Li walked out.

The matriarch looked immaculately perfect as usual. Her face was ageless and lacked any emotion save calm composure. She looked down her noble nose at the army officials with half lidded eyes and uninterested expression. The men bowed deeply, a honor Syaoran's mother dismissed with a nod and wave of her fan. 

"My thanks, gentlemen, that you have returned my son to me." Her voice was emotionless and smooth, a rich syrupy tone that matched her expression. 

Syaoran held this woman in high respects that were a step below fear. He caught the glint in her eyes and stiffened. It was something only he, her son, would have noticed; a slight spark in her normally tepid face. Horror rushed through his veins when he noted she focused her disapproving gaze on Sakura. The young Card Mistress was still in shock and failed to notice the look coming her way, but Syaoran clutched her hand all the tighter. No, she would not dare…

Yelan, with a final nod to the men, gestured the children inside. Four women stood in the entry, all having chocolate colored hair very similar to Syaoran's and the same lofty structure. They made as if to step forward, but were gestured back. Retreating a few steps, the four sisters huddled with pale faces and whispered among themselves.

"Is that Sakura-san with little brother? It hardly looks like her…"

"He wouldn't bring another girl here. So much blood on them both…"

"Yes, look at little brother's leg, what a horrible wound. But he acts like it's nothing."

"Because all his attention is focused on Sakura-san. What horrible things must have happened to make her beautiful eyes look so empty."

"Girls!" Yelan snapped and the four fell silent. "Please take Kinomoto-san to the physician so her wounds can be tended to. Then…"

Syaoran put his hands on Sakura's shoulders, moving her body so she stood behind him. "I will take her, mother."

"You will let our guest go with your sisters and you will come with me." Her tone was hard, laced with stern insistence and the arrogance of one used to being followed. 

"No." He met his mother's cold stare with one of his own. "**I** will take…"

"Xiao Lang, you will come with me. Testing my patients could result in a less than charitable decision in the near future." She looked pointedly to Sakura and her son gave in. It was be with Sakura now and have her sent back to war-torn Japan or hand her to his sisters and keep her safely in China. The choice was obvious.

Sighing, he looked to the youngest sister in defeat. Fanren stepped forward, gently detaching their hands and taking the girls arm. Syaoran fixed her with a beseeching expression. "You couldn't even begin to imagine what she's gone through. Please be good to her."

"Nothing less for Ying-Fa, little brother," she replied, smiling sadly at his concern.

He turned towards the girl, gently cupping her marred face with a hand. "I'll come was soon as I can, Sakura. Until then my sisters will take care of you, okay?"

She didn't reply, just blinked as Fanren led her away gently. "Don't worry about her, little brother. She'll be fine."

He watched the herd of girls disappear down the hall, then turned to his mother. Her eyes were their normal cold color and still not without that angry tint. Mentally, Syaoran flinched. His earlier defiance probably hadn't helped matters any, but he wanted to make it very clear where he stood on this issue.

"If you send her back to Japan, I'm going with her and I swear I'll never return here."

Yelan meet his glare evenly, letting her eyes drop to his wounded leg. The injury was bleeding again, trickling red liquid onto the hard stones before. It certainly wasn't the first time blood had been spilled on this floor, and it wouldn't be the last… "You need medical attention, come." She started down a hall, but Syaoran stubbornly refused to follow.

"Not until you swear Sakura will be allowed to stay."

The matriarch turned, suddenly, and fixed him with an unreadable gaze. It softened and a bewildered Syaoran found himself held within her arms. The embrace was awkward, but the raw emotion and genuinely of it made up for that. His mother never touched him or displayed any affection towards him, so why now? 

"It is at times like these that you remind me of your father," she whispered, causing a wave of shock to rush through his body. Today was a day for nevers; they never spoke of his father either… "The love and determination you show when protecting the things you care for… he too was like that. It is at times like these that I can't be strict with you. Xiao Lang, you obviously care deeply for the Card Mistress, but this is a time of war. By harboring her, the enemy, we may seem disloyal too. Our clan is powerful, my son, but not powerful enough to win against the government of China. And even if we could, the circumstances would be too tragic to do so if only to ensure the safety of a single girl."

She sighed and released Syaoran, noticing his frown of protest. "You obviously see it differently. For you, no risk is too great if it means Sakura-san is safe. That is why she can stay, at least until you find it safe for her to leave."

He actually smiled, a slight quirk of his mouth that showed just how grateful he was. Yelan returned the gesture.

"Now, my son, we will see to your wounds."

**************************************************************************************

No matter what she thought about, Fanren couldn't erase the look on her little brother's face as he deposited the Japanese girl into her care. It was heartbreaking in it's sincerity and love, and to think it had come from Xiao Lang… She shook her head. The boy hadn't cried since he was five, not even at his own father's funeral, and never in his life had he all but begged for something to be done. It was because of these circumstances that the youngest Li daughter decided to take the Card Mistress into her exclusive care.

It wasn't easy dismissing her sisters, but after a brief quarrel they agreed to let her take care of 'Ying Fa' alone. Fanren had argued that too many people might distress the poor girl farther. And after all she'd been through, unimaginable things according to little brother, more cause to worry was the last things she needed. So she had been left alone with her charge.

Ying Fa hadn't said a word since entering the house and Fanren began to wonder if she'd ever speak again. There had been no recognition in her eyes arrived, not even when Xiao Lang had spoken to her, and now she seemed a puppet of her former self. The bright and bouncy ten year old of years past came to mind and she considered just how much this poor child had gone through to cause so a horrible transformation.

_You're stronger than this, Ying Fa. Little brother won't allow you to be beaten, you know he won't, and the last thing you want to do is fight against his stubborn will..._

The stone tub in the corner of the room was filled to the brim with warm water; Ying Fa would need a bath before she they were able to tell where the dirt ended and the injuries started. "Ying Fa, here. You can clean up a bit. Ying Fa? Ying Fa?" She wasn't paying attention, not in the least, as her eyes stared straight forward. It was so unnerving to see the girl like this. Fanren shuddered, how could little brother stand having her like this? "Ying Fa? Sakura-san… Sakura…"

Suddenly, emotionless green eyes blinked and reopened, turning to look at Fanren instead of through her. There was so much turmoil in those eyes, she had obviously been through so much, and it was deplorable how they stared up at her with such a childish expression. Then Sakura was leaning forward, dropping to her knees on the hard stone floor and clasping her hands before her as she dropped her head.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was cracked, strained with the emotions she felt, yet so soft it was almost inaudible. Fanren had to lean in slightly to make sure she had heard right. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sakura… why are you sorry?" she wondered gently, dropping to her knees so she was eyes level with the girl. 

It was like she didn't hear her question, for the words continued to pour from her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For what I've done… I'm sorry."

"Sakura. Sakura, look at me!" Fanren tried to pitch her voice in an imitation of her mother's authoritative tone. It worked, to some extend, and she found herself looking into empty emerald eyes. The Japanese girl blinked, once, and closed her eyes, dropping her head again. This time, though, she let her entire frame slouch forward until her forehead was resting right above Fanren's heart.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's slight form. Sakura didn't return the embrace, but she didn't try to pull away. Her eyes just stared forward in the same emotionless stare.

Fanren gathered the girl into her lap, fighting a valiant battle against her own tears as she gently rocked her from side to side like a child. It helped her to know that she was of some use in the situation, if only minisculy. The gentle movements and creasing of cloth took on a steady pattern, melting into a sort of ghastly lullaby when combined with Sakura's whispered chant; "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

**********************************************************************************

Syaoran twitched as the family physician attempted to pull the bullet from his flesh. In his opinion, this was all taking too long. He felt no pain now, thanks to the pills he'd taken before, and the only thing on his mind was rushing to Sakura's aid. Leaving her side, even is she was with his sisters, felt wrong after everything she'd been through, the most recent incident especially. How she would get through _that_ was still a mystery, but he was confident that she would, somehow…

"Xiao Lang, stop," Yelan snapped at him. "I told you before that you may not leave this room until that wound has been tended. Tapping your foot is doing nothing but slowing down the process."

Grudgingly, he obeyed and still the frantic rhythm, watching the man remove the bullet and proceed to clean the area with agonizing slowness. _Sakura… I hope she's alright…_ Now he was being stupid, and over-possessive. There was no reason why she would be anything but okay, this manor was perfectly safe.

His mother was watching him again, this time with a calculating expression. "There are some things I've been wondering about," she started after a minute or two. "Like the circumstance leading up to the army escorting you home and why you had a bullet lodged in your leg."

Sakura. Gun. Bang. He cringed. "Mother, I'd rather not…"

"I insist." Her reply was instantaneous and final. 

Syaoran gave a mental curse, looking with feigned interest at the blood coming off his skin. In order to tell the story properly he'd have to relate quite a bit. "Sakura's brother was killed in the attack," he started slowly. "We found him in the rubble of her home. So we buried him and she wanted a few minutes alone. I left her to scout around the area, but when I bumped into her she was being pursued by a solider. We ran but the man got out the gun, shot me in the leg so I was unable to go any further. Sakura refused to run without me, that's how the man found us."

She nodded, gesturing for him to continue. 

"He was more interested in Sakura than me." Syaoran clenched his fist, letting the nails bit into the palm of his hand as he recalled the lust lining the other man's eyes. "And he was talking to her in Chinese, even though she couldn't understand a word. We couldn't run any more, our only option was to negotiate. I told him who I was and at first he didn't believe me. Finally, thought…"

"And Sakura-san, how did you explain her?" Yelan wondered automatically.

__

Damn. Trust his mother to be so perceptive. He'd wanted to keep that little detail a secret, if at all possible. "My… fiancée. Mother, it was the only way and she didn't understand a word of it!"

Her eyes were burning, he'd been right to assume that scrap of information would upset her. "It's not her I'm worried about, Xiao Lang." Her tone was cold and smooth, meaning her anger was only building. "What will you do now? No doubt the army will inquire into this matter and when they find out you lied…"

"They won't. Look into it, that is. Because the man never gave his report."

"What do you mean?"

He bowed his head. "He's dead." It was obvious she wanted more answer, so he complied with a sigh. "The man tricked us, saying we could speak to his commander when in reality he led us into a death trap. They were about to kill me, the would have, but Sakura…"

She raised and eyebrow. "Sakura what?"

"Shot… them…"

Yelan could fight her swift gasp as a hand flew to her mouth. The expression she wore was complete surprise, the most expressive Syaoran had ever seen her. "Sakura-san shot these men… dead?"

"Yes." He clasped his hands in his lap. God, Sakura, when would this end?

She didn't say anything for a while, but stayed motionless in her chair. His mother shot to her feet, very suddenly, so she could look down on her son with a pinched expression. "You should have told me this before, Xiao Lang. This information changes everything."

"You said she could stay!" Syaoran nearly jumped from his chair, heart beating rapidly. That doctor had long since cleaned and bandaged his wound, slipping from this room without the two Lis noticing.

With a nod, confirmed his accusation. "I did and I will stay true to that promise. Just know this won't be easy and you'll have to find her family, or what's left of it, as soon as possible." 

-end chpt.5-

-TBC-


End file.
